blackcompanyfandomcom-20200214-history
Luis Royo
Luis Royo is a well-known fantasy artist whose art appears on the covers of an impressive number of foreign-language translations of the Black Company series. None of his artwork was commissioned specifically for any Black Company edition; rather, the covers shown below had all originally appeared on prior, unrelated fantasy novels and were selected afterward for the Black Company via licensing arrangements. As such his covers do not depict any specific scenes from the series. Royo's art appears on the covers of eight of the Russian translations published by ACT (AST) for the "Dragon Age Chronicles" series and the subsequent reprints shown below; four of the Lithuanian covers; and the Spanish editions of the three Books of the North (and the corresponding omnibus) that were published by La Factoría de Ideas. Russian: AST Dragon Age Chronicles Luis Royo's cover art featured in AST's Dragon Age Chronicles (Век Дракона Хроники / Vek Drakona Khroniki) series: The White Rose Shadow Games The Silver Spike Dreams of Steel Bleak Seasons She Is the Darkness Water Sleeps Soldiers Live Russian: AST Golden Fantasy series The gallery of 6 images below shows the covers of the Golden Fantasy series (Золотая серия фэнтези / Zolotaya seriya fentezi) which featured art by Luis Royo in the lower right-side portion. Additionally, the castle on the left of the cover of Water Sleeps is also by Royo. These were reprints of the editions of the Dragon Age Chronicles (Век Дракона Хроники / Vek Drakona Khroniki) series by the same publisher АСТ (AST) and their associated partners/subsidiaries, all shown above. While both series were hardcovers, the Golden Fantasy series presented the first 8 novels in 4 pairings, whereas Dragon Age Chronicles editions were individual novels only. Since Royo's artwork is the same as the predecessor Dragon Age Chronicles editions, only a gallery for the his Golden Fantasy covers is shown here; however, the images may be enlarged and all edition-specific details are still available by clicking each image and selecting the "About" tab. Russian series Zolotaya fentezi TWR SG pair 2000 front.jpg|''Белая Роза. Игра Теней'' (The White Rose & Shadow Games) Russian series Zolotaya fentezi TWR SG pair 2008 front.jpg|''Белая Роза. Игра Теней'' (The White Rose & Shadow Games) 2008 reprint Russian series Zolotaya fentezi DS TSS pair 2000 front.jpg|''Стальные сны. Серебряный Клин'' (Dreams of Steel & The Silver Spike) Russian series Zolotaya fentezi BS SItD pair 2000 front.jpg|''Суровые времена. Тьма'' (Bleak Seasons & She Is the Darkness) Russian series Zolotaya fentezi Water Sleeps 2001 front.jpg|''Воды спят'' (Water Sleeps) The castle on the left is also by Luis Royo Russian series Zolotaya fentezi Soldiers Live 2001 front.jpg|''Солдаты живут'' (Soldiers Live) Russian: АSТ Dragon Age 2 The gallery of 5 images below shows the covers of the AST's Dragon Age 2 hardcover series (Век дракона 2 / Vek Drakona 2) which featured art by Luis Royo. They are repackaged editions of the same translations which had appeared in the publisher's Golden Fantasy hardcover series (Золотая серия фэнтези / Zolotaya seriya fentezi) as well as AST's older Dragon Age Chronicles hardcover series (Век Дракона Хроники / Vek Drakona Khroniki), all shown above. Since Royo's artwork is the same as the predecessor Dragon Age Chronicles editions, only a gallery for the his Dragon Age 2 covers is shown here; however, the images may be enlarged and all edition-specific details are still available by clicking each image and selecting the "About" tab. Russian series Vek drakona 2 TWR SG pair 2008 front.jpg|''Белая Роза. Игра Теней'' (The White Rose & Shadow Games) Russian series Vek drakona 2 DS TSS pair 2008 front.jpg|''Стальные сны. Серебряный Клин'' (Dreams of Steel & The Silver Spike) Russian series Vek drakona 2 BS SItD pair 2008 front.jpg|''Суровые времена. Тьма'' (Bleak Seasons & She Is the Darkness) Russian series Vek drakona 2 Water Sleeps 2008 front.jpg|''Воды спят'' (Water Sleeps) Russian series Vek drakona 2 Soldiers Live 2008 front.jpg|''Солдаты живут'' (Soldiers Live) Lithuanian editions The Black Company The White Rose She Is the Darkness Spanish editions Novels The Black Company Shadows Linger The White Rose Omnibus Royo, Luis Royo, Luis